deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Damus Adapin vs Naruto Uzumaki
5C3874C8-8448-424B-927A-676C570760C9.png|Damus vs Naruto 4776BF2B-C5A5-4C9D-856B-A1974B48ACD7.png|Damus vs Naruto 2 Description 2099:Zenith vs Naruto! The werewolf/alien hybrid begins to battle against the Jinchūriki of the nine tails! Which ninja protector of the world will be the victor? Note: 'Xaran form Damus or any transformation beyond Lycan Form will not be used. All of Naruto’s feats, attacks, and powers from Naruto, Naruto:Shippuden, and Boruto will be included. Who are you rooting for? Naruto Uzumaki Damus Adapin Who are you betting on? The Jinchūriki of the hidden leaf The Hybrid of 2099 Prelude Kammi: Ninjas were honorable assassins trained in the art of combat and stealth, and they have been famous in the world of fiction for their skills. Luke: And these two combatants are no exception, and they’re even related to Wolves and foxes in different ways. Kammi: Damus Adapin, the Hybrid Hero of 2099. Luke: And Naruto, the legendary Jinchūriki of the hidden leaf village. Kammi: In this battle, anything above Damus’ Xaran form will not be included. Also, all of Naruto’s feats in all 3 shows will be included. Luke: She’s Kammi and I’m Luke! Kammi: And together we’ll analyze their powers, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Damus Kammi:In the year 2099, monsters, aliens, and humans lived in peace and harmony. Luke: And the cause of the calm and peaceful future was a hybrid of a Lycan and a Xaran, and that hybrid’s name was Damus Adapin. Kammi: And He also had a interesting Start. His hero Lycan dad, Richard Adapin, and his Xaran mom Jena, sent his son to find his own adventures, and he not only found adventures, he also found friends in the forms of Zephyr, Alana, and Bolt. Luke: But to protect and keep peace to the Earth, he would need to have some great powers, weapon, and transformations. Damus has the powers of both a Lycan and a Xaran, which includes Superhuman Physical Characteristics, weapon mastery, regeneration, shockwave creation, Nigh invulnerability, pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, psychokinesis, Space-Time Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Acausality, Resistance to Disease, Poison, Mind, Soul, and Gravity manipulation. Luke: He’s also a master of karate, ninjutsu, and wolf style king fu, which involves striking, gripping, and tearing techniques for a quick kill, but Damus rarely kills. Luke: But he’s got a few lethal tricks up his sleeve. One of them is a high frequency katana that can cut through the molecular bonds of anything. Next up are his Kunai, which are throwing knives used by ninjas, and some of his can explode. Kammi: He also wields the Aurora Hammers, which increases the physical power and elemental power. But last and certainly not least, we have the Moonslicer sword. This divine sword, was made out of the soul of the moon dragon, who’s whole thing is creating and destroying moons! Luke: Yeah, but if he doesn’t need weapons, he can use his techniques for a fight. He can slam down enemies with the ultra pounder. His Dragon strike is a Ken-style shoryuken, his flare kick is a fiery roundhouse, electric slam is when he slam a opponent at the speed of lightning, thunderbolt creates a massive bolt of electricity, psycho kick is a psychic charged kick, and his psycho smash creates a surge of psychic energy to counter attacks. He can use fire fist and electric kick to deal massive damage to his opponent. Blazing Bomb is a powerful blue fire ball. Zen Flare is a blast of Zen energy, Psycho Crush Manipulates His opponent‘s mind, and blazing combo is series of electric, psychic, and fire enhanced punches and kicks. Kammi: But those aren’t even the greatest power he has. His two of his greatest powers are his Lycan and Xaran form. His Lycan form can amp up Damus’s power to ridiculous levels, tank moon busting attacks, and sense movement in about 1 attosecond. Luke: But, if you read the note and the prelude, Xaran Form will not be used because it is too overpowered. Luckily, he also has his Primal mode, which uses the some of the power of his Lycan Form without having to go berserk. Kammi: He still has a enormous amount of feats. Luke: Like the time he lifted 5,000 tons with no effort, or when Matched Hercules, who threw a 100,000 ton comet into space. Or when he jumped from the earth to the moon, or when he shattered the Xyzium crystal, which would require 294,000,000 megatons of force. He’s also comparable to Thunder King Bolt, who defeated Seth, who stopped Earth’s rotation. Kammi: He's also moved faster than the human eye can track and caught thousands of AK-47 rounds. Luke: That's cool and all, but his greatest feat of speed is when he circled the globe 700 times in 2 minutes. Kammi: To do this, Damus must have been moving at a speed of 522,921,000 miles per hour, that's 78 percent the speed of light. Luke: He’s also a freaking tank. He's walked through nuclear explosions, tanked hits from literal Gods, and survived 100,000 tons of anti-matter. Kammi: That’s would mean that Damus survived 90,718,500,000 megatons with little damage. That’s like taking 1.8 billion Tzar bombs to the face. Luke: And his Werewolf form is a MASSIVE step up from all of that. Lycan Damus once threw a 50 Quadrillion ton Warship out of orbit! That’s 239 BILLION megatons. His Lycan form also has Moon level durability, and can tag Bolt Arriaga, who can move at 12 times the speed of light. Heck, he’s comparable to Thunder King Bolt, who defeated Seth, a god who stopped the Earth’s rotation. That’s 61 exatons of TNT! Kammi: He even became the one of the greatest Heroes to ever lived on earth, and is still way before he unlocked his other forms. Luke: But he does have his fair share of weaknesses. He’s overconfident, reckless, allergic to wolfsbane, Silver and Mercury can kill him, and otherworldly weaponry, beings, and energy can hurt him. Also, if gets angry very easily if he sees a innocent person in danger. Kammi: But his determination, badassery, and kindness is what makes the hero of his universe. Damus: You think you can just conquer earth without me knowing. Then you're more of a moron than those who think they can beat me. NOBODY can beat me, and NOBODY is gonna conquer Earth on my watch! Naruto Kammi: The hidden leaf village was a quiet, peaceful place wher- Luke: Peaceful, my butt! Some clan called the Uchiha unleashed a giant friggin monster fox with 9 tails that can destroy mountains, and the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki, had to sacrifice themselves to seal the monster inside their own son! That’s kinda brutal to leave your son orphaned and with a giant, mountain breaking kaiju in his stomach! Kammi: Well, speaking of their son, he was named Naruto, and he lived with a constant life of discrimination. Luke: It’s not his fault that he’s got a friggin monster in his stomach! No wonder he painted all over Hokage Rock. Kammi: Eventually, after meeting the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, he began to enroll in ninja academy to be the next Hokage, in order to win the love and admiration of his village. Luke: And while he did fail the academy three times, he still never gave up. In fact, his determination is what helped him gain some cool jutsus, or ninja techniques. Kammi: In order to use jutsus, one must have enough chakra or life energy to do it, and your own physical strength and the power of your techniques depends on how much chakra you have. Also, if a person uses all of their chakra, they die. Luke: Well, Naruto doesn’t need to worry about that. He was practically born having tons of chakra, due to his dad and mom being one of the most powerful ninja of that time. Also because of Kurama, the giant fox kaiju. Kammi: Kaiju? No. Tailed beast? Yes. Luke: Uh.....What? Kammi: A tailed beast is actually a part of the ten tailed beast, a monsterous fusion form of Kaguya and the God tree, but thanks to her Kaguya’s sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, it was sealed away and split apart into 9 other tailed beasts. Luke: Well, that’s cool, but time to talk about techniques! One of Naruto’s favorites is the Shadow Clone Justu, which is basically when Naruto just starts spamming copies of himself to the point of making thousands of them! Kammi: But his most famous attack is something nearly as recognizable as the kamehameha. Luke: RASANGEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kammi: Yep. Luke: And He’s got more rasengans than Goku has made Kamehamehas. He’s got regular rasengan, Giant Rasengan, Wind Style: Rasengan, Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, Massive Rasengan, Wind Style: Massive Rasenshuriken, Wind Style: Mini Rasenshuriken, Planetary Rasengan, Magnet Style: Rasengan, Tailed Beast Rasengan, and like a crap ton more! Kammi: He can also summon giant warrior frogs such as Gamabunta, who was able to rip the arm off of Shukaku, the one tailed beast. Luke: And this isn’t even even his greatest power. Like most other anime characters, he has tons of Super forms. One of the being sage mode, which increases his stats immensely, but at the cost of possibly turning into...a frog. Kammi:Well, Yeah. Luke: ...Still nowhere near the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen. Anyways, after Naruto became friends with giant monster fox Kurama, he unlocked Kurama Charka mode. In this form, he can use charka arms, and the Tailed Beast Bomb, which can vaporize a dang mountain range! Kammi: That’s still not his strongest form. The Six Paths Sage Mode was achieved when the original Six paths sage, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, gave him the form, with the energy of all 9 tailed beasts, he achieved Sage of six paths mode. Luke: In this form, he can use the truth seeking balls, which are basically balls that can disintegrate stuff, which he can launch at his opponents. Heck, they can even kill people that are already dead. Kammi: Their only drawback is that there’s only 9 at a time and that he can only control them at a maximum range of 70 meters. Luke: But that doesn’t matter when he can MAKE A GIANT, PLANET BUSTING, KAIJU FOX AVATAR! Kammi: That’s his Six paths Kurama Charka mode, and can can combine the Massive Rasen-Shuriken with Tailed Beast Bomb Rasen-Shuriken, and with the power of the other tailed beasts he has the power to destroy the earth. Luke: With all this at his fingertips, no wonder he became Hokage! Kammi: Yep, but he has plenty of feats before and after that. He can lift hundreds of thousands of tons, outrun the forth Raikage, Tanked a blast from most of his own charka that blew a blow in the moon, and another attack that split the moon in half! Luke: He defeated the likes of Gaara, Pain, Third Raikage, Obito, Kaguya, and Sasuke, his greatest rival. Heck, he and Sasuke literally blew their arms off while destroying a mountain range! Kammi: Naruto is one of the greatest Shonen Jump heroes ever, but even he has his limits. Luke: Unfortunately, he’s reckless, temperamental, stubborn, and kind of a goofball most of the time. And if he loses his charka, he needs like a day to get it back. Kammi: But no matter what the threat, Naruto will always be there to fight for his village and the world. Naruto: I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my nindō: my ninja way! Pre Death Battle Kammi: Alright, the combatants are set! Let’s end this debate once and for all! Luke: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!! Death Battle Forest Naruto walks around a forest, due to having a letter to meet someone who wanted to challenge him to a battle. Naruto: This is strange. I wonder who wanted me to fight them? Hmm... As he was thinking about his questions, he looked up and saw a teen boy with wolf ears, a wolf tails, and blue and black clothing, mediating on a rock. Anyone who knew this Wolf eared boy knew him as Damus Adapin, the hero of 2099, but Naruto stares in confusion. Naruto(thinking): Another jinchūriki? As Naruto walked closer to the boy, who noticed him and gazed upon the Hokage. Naruto: Wait. You’re the one who challenged me, right? The wolf eared teen stands up and jumps off the rock in order to introduce himself. Damus: Yep! Name’s Damus Adapin. And you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto: Hmm... Why? Damus: Well, I just wanna see how strong you are. Naruto:Huh? That’s all? Damus: Yeah! So, can you fight me? Please? Naruto sighs, stressed about this and the fact that he was taking a break from being hokage. But then, he smirked and slammed his fists together. Naruto: Alright then! Show me what you got! Damus smiles that his opponent has accepted his challenge. The Hybrid gets into a fighting pose, as Naruto follows suit. Then they both ran at each other, ready to start the fight. 'Part 1: Ninja vs Ninja! Hybrid vs Jinchūriki! Fight! 'Part 2: Team battle! Rivals vs Rivals!' 'Part 3: Lycan Form vs Sage of Six Paths! Planetary Destruction!' K.O! 'Results' Trivia The connections between them are that they are ninjas who are related to a certain type of canine (wolf and fox) in some way. Also, both were normal characters who one of their universe‘s strongest heroes, and they are related to someone of extraterrestrial origin( Damus via being the son of a Xaran and Naruto being the reincarnation of Asura.) Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'Human Hybrids' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle